fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Juubei
Juubei is the lietenant of the Rare Hunters and one of it's strongest and founding members. He makes up part of the Rare Hunter's Brigade. Story Juubei is one of the best mercenaries and assasins within FFW and has his own legends in circles as The Silent Death Juubei. He is a poweful fighter and strategist but preferes to end disputes without violence. He helped formed The Rare Hunters with his friends Kaoru and Akira. Appearance Juubei is a tall young man with tan skin, short brown hair with large bangs held out the way of his eyes by a black headband which has a white third eye design in the middle. He wears a high collared, short black sleeved, shirt which is black on the right and grey on the left with a purple eye design on the back. Juubei also wears light grey cargo pants. He also has black gloves with three metal plates along the top, black boots with metal buckles, and a pair of black mirrored sunglasses that keep his eyes from view. Over his whole outfit is a black cloak that keeps his body from view along with a white mask with a sidesways eye on the front that hides his face that he uses for intimidation and appearances when not in battle or training. Personality Juubei is seen as cold and silent to strangers but truely he is a gentle soul who wishes to end conflict. He uses his job as a mercenary to hunt down only those who endanger other players and he so strategic it is said he can see into the future. Juubei is secretly known for his teasing and sense of humors among those in the Rare Hunters. While he is gentle he is strict when it comes to certain things and is smart enough to pick his own battles. History Cannon(FFW) Relationships Akira: Kaoru: Jester: Yukari: Shadow: Weapons/Items Fiction Powers FullMetal Alchemist Ultimate Eye : Juubei's left eye are that of Wrath/King Bradley's Ultimate Eye. The eye gives him powerful eyesight and insight; allowing him to read an opponent in battle and avoid oncoming attacks with little to no effort. Code Geass Mao's Geass : Juubei has a Geass implanted in his right eye; this Geass gives him the abilities of Mao from Code Geass without it going out of control because of his discipline and strong will. Juubei is able to turn his Geass on and off and can read the minds of all people in the same range of Mao but he only focuses on one person. Juubei has nicknamed his eye "The Mark of Truth" and is his least used power. Naruto Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan : Juubei posseses the EMS or as others call it the eyes of death. Juubei has the sharingan fully mastered along with it's signature dojutsu though he is mostly seen using those mastered by Itachi Uchiha. *Tsukuyomi *Amaterasu *Susanoo *Kamui *Izanagi Original Power Phantom Smoke Phantom Smoke: Juubei's body can become a pitch black smoke that he can keep in a single place or have disperse and cover a whole entire area; he has the ability to turn part of his body or his whole body into a gaseous form allowing weapons and hits to just phase through him and he recieves no damage. In this state no attack can touch Juubei and he cannot be touched though he can still interact with those around him even when he is completely smoke. Techniques/Magic Music Themes Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Players Category:Male Category:Darkness Category:Fire Category:The Rare Hunters